Games with the Cullens
by Irunwiththevamps
Summary: Charlie is gone for seventen days, and Bella is going to be staying at the Cullen's house. Alice decides to play a series of games and dares. Lemons, canon pairings, a little OOC,All human. Enjoy
1. Perfect day

**Ok so here is my fun story that has been floating around in my cranium, don't worry I haven't forgotten my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I just make the characters to crazy stuff.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I was in the middle of a very nice dream, Edward and I were laying in bed together after mind blowing sex. We were spooning his arm lazily draped across my stomach; I loved the way we fit together so perfectly, flesh against flesh hearts beating as one. Then to make things just perfect he said those three magic words that I loved to hear "I love you" right before my eyes closed I muttered "I love you too, Edward."

All of a sudden I was awoken by a low chuckle that shook me slightly, I had to pause in my dreams Edward hadn't laughed, he was asleep.

As I became more coherent with the world I felt two muscular, warm arms rap around me and pull me flush against their body.

Then I felt warm breath against my neck and something rubbing against it. A nose?

I was still asleep but I wasn't fully, and that nose was tickling me.

"Hmmmmm." I wiggled about, and that caused another chuckle to shake me.

Then it all hit me in a rush, that heavenly smell, those strong arms, that laugh. It was Edward, but was it just a dream?

Then I felt warm lips press against the nap of my neck.

My eyes fluttered "Good morning, love" he whispered, I could hear the smile playing on his lips.

I yawned and turned over to face him "A good morning it is."

Wait, how is Edward in my house, he's in my house, wait Charlie is home, No wait Charlie is gone, Edward has a key, HE'S IN MY BED!

I through myself into his arms "Edward! "Why are you here, I mean I love that you're here, in my freaking bed, but I'm just curious of why!?" My voice came out a little hoarse

"Well, as you know Charlie is going to be gone for two weeks and three days." He paused gazing into my eyes; I nodded to let him know to continue.

"So, I didn't want you to be alone for seventeen days so I asked Alice to ask your father if you could stay with her, well me but Charlie doesn't have to know that." He paused again.

"And he said, what?" my voice was starting to sound normal.

"He said, yes." With that I pulled him by the collar and crashed my lips to his. He was surprised but recovered quickly and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. My tongue slid across his bottom lip and he took it in, with that I fisted one of my hands into his hair. I was in complete control of myself this morning so I decided to play a joke on him; I brought my hand down to his jeans and let my hand ghost over his erection that was straining against his jeans, earning a small moan. With that encouragement I grabbed him and started to stroke him through his jeans this earned me a bigger moan. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked, and with that I pulled away and sauntered over to my bathroom.

Before closing the door I glanced over my shoulder to find a very frustrated looking Edward, I winked at him and walked right in locking the door behind me.

As I walked out of my bathroom my nose was assaulted by a delectable smell, bacon.

I hurried up and got dressed in a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt.

My hair was soaked so I just left it down.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was my boyfriend, Edward Cullen looking like Adonis himself.

He was standing over the stove, with no shirt on.

I watched his flawless back, the muscles rippling with each move he made.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned to me, and my eyes got to ogle his front, and wow did I ogle.

I started at his chest and worked my way down saving his face for last because if I looked into his eyes all would be lost.

His stunning chest with two perfect pecks were rising and falling with each breath that he took, then I went to his abs his eight pack made me want to lick every inch of it, I followed his treasure trail that lead me down to his jeans that were hanging dangerously low the V of his hips showing, a little lower was a very obvious bulge in his jeans ….lets just say I was paralyzed.

Then I looked up to his face, he was staring at me with a amused smile, his eyes dazzled me, those just what the doctor ordered lips were pulled up into a amused crooked smile, and his hair was well the only way I can describe it as was Sex Hair.

"Do you see anything you like?" his voice was husky.

"Maybe, I don't know." My knees wanted to give out.

"You know what you did in the bed room was uncalled for, you shouldn't start something that you can't finish." He took a step forward saying this.

Time to play dumb.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, I didn't do a thing." I said this biting my bottom lip knowing that that drives him crazy.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know darn well what you did to me, and what you are doing to me now." His eyes were glazed over darkened with pure lust.

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

With that he started to walked towards me like a lion stalking its prey, he had a menacing look on his face, but his eyes said it was all play, but it was still scary.

I took a step back "You know I'm not afraid of you."

"You really shouldn't have said that." His velvet voice was huskier then before and laced in lust.

He kept walking towards me while I walked backwards. Once the back of my legs hit the couch he pounced.

We came crashing down onto the couch and he attacked my lips.

He was hovering above me being careful not to put to much weight on me.

I was not in control this time.

I wanted him closer so I pulled on his belt loop and he got what I was silently saying, pushing his body down on mine grinding his erection into my core. We both moaned into each others mouth.

Our tongues were dancing around, he tasted scrumptious.

All to soon we both had to come up for air, he broke apart but his lips never left my skin.

As he was placing open mouthed kisses on my neck, I so happened to remember the task he was completing before, breakfast.

"Edward, the bacon will burn."

With that being said he rolled off of me reluctantly and groaned, turning around to help me up.

He pulled me up into him and held me flush against his body. "We will finish this later, love." I simply nodded and a shiver ran down my spin. He must have felt that because he chuckled, then he let go of me walking back over to the stove.

I went over to one of the stools and waited patiently for my food. My day was starting out to be really good; I had the best dream, I woke up to my super hot boyfriend spooning me in my bed, teasing him till he was hard as a rock then leaving him for a shower, walking into my kitchen to find him half naked making me breakfast, then having a hot but short make out session. Yep, today was going to be a good day.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a plate being placed in front of me.

I looked up into his luscious green eyes.

"Eat up, I hope you like it."

"Thank you, and for the record anything you make for me I'll like."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked over and got his plate and then sate across from me.

Our conversation was a mix between flirting and talking.

I don't know how this happened but we ended up playing a game of how many pieces of egg can you catch in your mouth.

One of the eggs landed in Edward's hair, but the rest he caught.

I on the other hand caught only 5 out of the 20, most of the eggs landed on the floor or somewhere on my face other than in my mouth. We laughed the whole time and would randomly feed each other pieces of bacon.

One of the pieces he held out for me I licked and then took it into my mouth sucking on it and then eating it.

He stared at me his eyes starting to glaze over "Bella I think you should go and pack, I'll be up to help you carry your bags down once I clean up the kitchen."

I nodded and hopped down from the stool walking over to the stairs swaying my hips back and forth seductively.

"Bella you will be the death of me." He groaned out, I had to laugh as I skipped up the stairs tripping only once.

About five minutes later Edward appeared in my door way, I had just finished packing my last bag.

"All finished?"

"Yep, lets G to the O"

He just laughed as he picked up my bags, walking towards the stairs.

After we had all of my bags in the car, I locked up my house.

I walked back to the car were Edward was leaning against the passengers door of his silver Volvo, staring at me with a look of being hypnotized.

Once I reached him he reached out and brought me to his chest hugging me tightly.

I breathed in his scent, causing me to relax into his arms even more.

He sighed "This is turning out to be a great day."

"I agree." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him chastely.

We both smiled at each other, and then got into the car.

We made small talk but mostly traveled in comfortable silence, happy just to hold hands.

Then a random song came on that I so happened to like, so I sang along.

Wouldnt it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldnt have to wait so long  
And wouldnt it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong

You know its gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together

Then Edward chimed in.

Wouldnt it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through

Happy times together weve been spending  
I wish that every kiss was neverending  
Wouldnt it be nice

Then Edward had his solo, he sang this part while he stared at me with, I think love, but I didn't know.

Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldnt be a single thing we couldnt do  
We could be married  
And then wed be happy

I chimed back in, having way to much fun

Wouldnt it be nice

You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Wouldnt it be nice

When the song ended, we were both laughing.

Then a random thought popped in my head "So, Edward do you know of what we are going to do for seventeen days?"

"Well, Bella I do know that I am going to be spending some time with my breathtaking girlfriend and that I am going to spoil her, I also know that Alice wants to play _games_." He said the last part with a puzzled expression, but then a smiled replaced it.

"Wait, what do you mean games, I am all for everything else, but games…"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said this as he turned onto the lane that led to his house, well mansion.

As we pulled up in front of his house I spotted one of my best friends bouncing up and down on the porch, Alice.

Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear "I think we are about to find out what theses _games_ are going to be."

I gulped knowing anything that Alice has planned you should be afraid of.

I stepped out of the car and with that Alice flew down the stars and ran right for me.

_Uh-Oh_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Please tell me whatcha think. And review I love, love, loooove reviews :]**


	2. Baby, tell me where it hurts

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! I would love to get more reviews, a lot of people are adding this story as an alert or favorite and reviews make me want to get the chapter out faster. :] So review, because Edward says so, lol. Also I forgot to add in my summary about this story that this is a all human story, if they were vampires the games that Alice has planned would be way to easy for them and not very fair for Bella. :] Enjoy**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_As we pulled up in front of his house I spotted one of my best friends bouncing up and down on the porch, Alice._

_Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear "I think we are about to find out what these __games__ are going to be."_

_I gulped knowing anything that Alice has planned you should be afraid of._

_I stepped out of the car and with that Alice flew down the stars and ran right for me._

_Uh-Oh_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Holy shit was that pixie fast; she slammed into me almost knocking me over.

"B-EEEEEELLAA! I am so glad you could come!!! WEAREGOINGTOHAVESOMUCHFUNSHOOPINGGAMESALLTHEFUNSTUFF!"

"Alice please, I don't speak frenzied pixie talk. Eng-lish." I think Esme and Charlise need to check out what Alice is on.

She sighed and then took a deep breath calming herself I guess, "We are going to have so much fun shopping, err-um yeah, the fun stuff."

Wait Edward had mentioned games and I did catch one thing that I was listening for and that was "games." I noticed that when she talked like a crazy person she said "games" and then when she talked in an understandable human form, a certain "games" was left out. Hmmmm?

I turned to Edward who was leaning casually against the car door looking sexy as hell. He had been looking at the woods but when he felt me staring at him he looked into my eyes. A crooked smile spread across his face as he shrugged off of his car and walked over to me, standing behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest and resting his chin on my shoulder, then he looked at Alice.

Alice was texting on her pink Palm Centro, probably Rose or Jazz.

She must have felt both of our confused eyes on her small form because she looked up at us with a look that said 'what?'

Edward beat me to it "Alice, what are these _games_ that you speak of?"

"Oh-um…yeah-" she was rudely interrupted by a grizzly bear barreling towards us , Emmett.

"YAAAAAAY! BELLA'S HERE!" he didn't even pause and give Edward enough time to step back, he just picked both of us up and compacted us with his bear muscles.

"EMMEETT PUT US THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU BREAK ALL OF BELLA'S RIBS!!"

With that said he let us go and we crashed to the ground, I so happened to land in Edward's lap…..in the wrong spot causing him to groan in pain.

"Damn it Em, look what you made me do!" Emmett was just rolling around on the driveway guffawing, but then Alice kicked him in the shin and then started to chase him to the house. "Bella meet us in the house once you are done playing doctor with our little Eddie!" she yelled this as her fist made contact with Emmett's head.

I turned to Edward who was now sitting up pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok??" I rubbed his knee in a soothing matter.

His eyes slid open and I was now looking into my two favorite emerald green orbs "Bella you have nothing to be sorry for, I would rather it be me who took the brunt of the fall then see you in pain." I held my hand out to him and he took it, but carried his own weight when I pulled him up. He pulled me into a warm embrace. "You never answered my question, are you ok?" I whispered into his ear, earning a shiver. "I'm still sore but I'll be ok." "Can I do anything that will make it feel better? Ice maybe?" I asked. He kissed my neck and I could feel him smile. "Yes you can do something to help, Ice nah, but I can definitely think of something else." He whispered those words in a very velvety seductive tone, which lead to a rush of wetness in my panties. "I think I can help you, but not now. Tonight on the other hand…" I smirked and raised myself up on my toes to give him a quick chaste kiss. "I'll hold you to that deal, _nurse_." He winked and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the house.

When we reached the door Edward grabbed me and gave me an earth shattering kiss that made my toes curl. When he pulled away his eyes were filled with amusement "You know Bella once you step through these doors you might not make it out again."

I just smirked "I think I'll take my chances."

With that I opened the door to find a hilarious predicament.

Alice had Emmett pinned underneath her small form, he was on his stomach while she was sitting on his back. She had one of his legs bent to his back and one of his arms held behind his head. Alice was putting more force on him to keep his still as Rose walked over and started to tickle him. All the while Jasper sat on the stole laughing while tears ran down his face.

Edward walked to my side and looked at what was laid out before us. We both looked at each other and then cracked up having to lean against each other for support.

"ALRIGHT UNCLE! I GIVE I GIVE!" Emmett screamed and may I add he sounded like a little sissy.

Alice got up and walked over to Jasper and sat on his lap, while Rose helped Emmett up giving him a hug.

Edward put his arm around my waist and we both walked over to wear they all stood.

Em had a very apologetic look on his face "Sorry guys for dropping you."

I thought it was comical to see a giant man like Emmett look like a five year old kid. He was looking down at his feet while drawing circles with his left foot.

I had to hold back a giggle that was threatening to escape "Its alright Em."

With that his face lit up and he went in for another bear hug, but Rose grabbed his ear "Down Emmett, remember what happened last time!"

We all just laughed "Sorry Rosie.."

"Alright Alice, don't think I forgot what you were going to explain in the driveway."

"Well now that we are all together I guess its time to tell everyone of the best plan ever!"

"Ok we are going to be playing a series of games over these seventeen days, these games will include; truth or dare themes, survivor, random, and anything else our little brains can come up with!"

Every one seemed please with that idea except me "No way, Uh-un, don't go there girl friend!" "We are talking about me, Bella here I can't walk over a flat surface without tripping and landing myself in the hospital!" "And do you think that I can do these games without injuring myself!?"

"Calm down Bella, you can do this you'll have Edward on your team."

I calmed down just a tad, but I still wasn't convinced.

"Alright, I guess I'll play these games."

"Yes! I knew you would play; now everyone go to bed and get some rest."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Edward closed the door on use his lips crashed into mine, he then turned us so that I was leaning against the door. Our lips moving fiercely-bodies grinding, I felt his hand reach behind me and lock the door.

I broke the kiss and smiled a devilish smile; he smiled a lazy smile back his eyes filled with lust.

I pushed my hand against his chest and made him walk backwards till his legs hit the bed "Sit." He did as he was told never breaking eye contact. "Go and lay down, your head resting on the pillows."

He kicked off his shoes and slid up the bed.

"Now as I remember I was supposed to take care of you tonight, Is that right?"

He just nodded his head vigorously.

I kicked my shoes and started to crawl up his body and straddled his stomach. I then pulled his shirt over his head and through it to the ground.

I kissed him on the lips, and he brushed his tongue against my lower lip but I didn't let him in. I felt him stop kissing and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, I smirked against his lips and sucked in his bottom lip nibbling on it gently.

I then slid down his body letting my nails drag over his pecks, causing him to groan.

When I got to his pants I looked up into his eyes, he was staring down at me with darkened eyes.

I never broke eye contact as I unbuttoned his pants, I struggled with the zipper because of the pressure of his huge erection. I then dragged his pants down and through them to the ground.

I crawled up and kneeled in between his legs putting both of my hands on his stomach, rubbing slow sensual circles. "So, Edward, are you ready for your nurse to take care of you?"

He just nodded again.

I proceeded to pull off his boxers, he lifted his hips up to help.

When his erection sprang free the air made contact with it making him hiss.

I leaned up and whispered into his ear "Baby, tell me wear it hurts." He shuddered when I pulled his earlobe into my mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Everywhere." He groaned.

I leaned back so I could carry on with my treatment.

"Show me where to kiss it and make the pain go away."

He pointed to his head, I bent down and kissed it sticking my tongue out to taste some pre-cum. He tasted sweet like candy. "Where else?"

He pointed to his shaft next, I kissed a trail down and back up feeling him twitch as I let my tongue slid out.

I sat back up "I got the perfect treatment for your pain, just what the doctor ordered.

With that I took as much of his length into my mouth as I could, using my hand to grab the part that my mouth could not.

I swirled my tongue around his head and few times.

Then I began to bob my head up and down "Unh-feels-so-unh-good-don't stop."

He brought his hands to my hair and started to move my head in a steady rhythm. I brought my free hand down to cup his balls, I gentled pulled at them and massaged them, causing him to buck his hips. I looked up at him from under my lashes and gave him the 'I want to fuck your brains out look.' His eyes glazed over even more. I then sucked on his length with a little more force causing his eyes to roll back into his head. I laughed well more like hummed, which caused him to moan. "Hmmmm, Bella!" His hips started to thrust on there own, so I picked up my speed. "Unh-Bella I'm going to come." As he growled those words out I gave his balls a squeeze which caused his whole body to tense. Then he spilled his spunk into my waiting mouth. He came hard grunting and growling, I swallowed everything that he gave me. When he was done his body went slack, I pulled off of him and went and got a towel to clean him up.

I crawled up to him and cuddled into his side "So do you feel better, did I do an OK job?"

He chuckled "You are by far the best nurse I ever had, thank you."

He kissed me quickly on the lips "Now let my take care of you-"

"Not tonight, we have to get some sleep or Alice is going to have our heads."

"Alright, but the doctor is going to see you tomorrow." He said that with a devilish grin.

"I promise I won't be late."

"Good, now let's get some sleep."

I kissed him sweetly on the lips "Hold on let me just go and clean up."

Once I was done my shower and in my PJs I walked back into the room. Edward smiled at me and pulled back the covers down. I walked over to his bed and got in, he then pulled my close to his chest.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

With those words being said I cuddled closer into him and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

00000000000000000000000000

**Soooo the all awaited games will start in the next chapter. Feel free to let me know what games you would like to see them play. Please review!**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but I just needed to clear this up for someone. **

**I am sorry that I confused you, but if you think about it Yes Emmett could lift two people into a hug. He is very strong and tall you know, even as a human. Also in my synopsis for the story I said that they were all human and OOC (out of character) so that is why they acted a little differently then the book. I am once again sorry that I confused you, but there are stories out there that the characters are OOC and mine happens to be one of them. Sometimes you have to make then that way for the story to work. **

**To everyone else thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
